duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Bucchake
Bucyake was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Bucyake and Yohdel are old friends. After Katta Kirifuda got transferred to their school and they found out that his Shobu's younger brother they thought that he will be a great duelist as well but he just liked curry breads and despises his brother and Duel Masters card game. But because of his friendly character they became his friends and thought him how to duel. They also introduced him to their old friend Benchan who could help Katsuda build decks. They also partnered up with Katta after he was challenged by Dragon Ryu in the regional "Triple Dash Victory Tournament". They gave Katta a premade deck to help him out. In this tournament there team was called Team Tensai Katta and they defeated many teams and made it to the finals. Finally he lost to Ukon in the finals of this tournament. Then they all went on training with Katta's grandfather Katsuzo Kirifuda to meet his old friend and train there. He trained very hard and learned a lot but still in the end when he faced Mimi he lost to her. Then later they all went to the "Duel Carnival Tournament" where he went up against Shachihoko in the semi-finals and was defeated by him. However, when Onsen possessed Yohdel he had to battle Yohdel to save him in the end he managed to win as Yohdel was conscious for a brief moment helping him Psychic Link. Deck He uses a Nature Civilization deck based on Hunter creatures. Nature Civilization: *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Faerie Life *Fighter Dual Fang *Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor *Kankuro, Peerless Brute *Quatro Fang, Super Gang Leader }} He later added additional cards from the DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle pack. Fire Civilization *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Mykee's Pliers *Raging Apache Lizard Nature Civilization: *Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation *Eco Aini *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ *Seventh Tower Multicolored: *THE Immortal Kaiser Psychic Creatures: *Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader **Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ **Quatro Fang, Soul Gang Leader **Chain Arm Tribe *Shoot Fighter Pippi *Zero Kaiser }} Duel Masters Victory V3 In this season along with Katta he found his new partner Goromaru, Horn Horn which is an Exile Creature. Later this creature becomes his best friend and he decides to use this creature and builds a deck around it. Fire Civilization: *Moped, Positiro Cannon x4 *Nine, Zero Zero x4 *Discovery, Recruiter x4 *Katsudon Break, Secret Fist x4 Nature Civilization: *Frog, Jumping Jack x4 *Kerasas, Start Dash x4 *Goromaru Communication x4 *Goromaru, Horn Horn x4 *Canis, Wonderful One x2 *Natural Snare x4 *Global, Matter Horn x2 }} Duel Masters Versus He uses a mono Nature Civilization deck. After being part of the Haraguro X concert to exhibit his dueling skills by Erito's recommendation, he received 3 idol cards as a gift for his participation to add to his deck. Using these cards, he was able to make combinations and conduct Dragon Solution on his Dragheart card,Togetops, Tricera Impact / Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact. It also focused on forcing his opponent to attack the creature with the Guardman ability, protecting his shields and other creatures from his side of the field. * Erikatchu, Diva Style * Saepoyo, Charming Faerie * Marignan, Dragon Edge * Togetops, Tricera Impact / Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact Trivia *He always begins his sentences with the phrase "Bucchake" (ぶっちゃけ) which means "Frankly speaking..." It is also the origin of his name. Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3